


I know I will be dead long before you read this

by LullabyKnell



Series: A Collection of Comedians [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Art, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Comic, Death, Gen, Heavy Angst, Horror, I have so many feelings about Regulus Black, Inferi, Pre-Canon, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5910550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabyKnell/pseuds/LullabyKnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Regulus Black defied the Dark Lord and died to steal the Locket Horcrux.</em>
</p><p>  <em>Here's the part they forget after the martyr's been made..."</em></p><p>A short comic about the agelessness of heroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know I will be dead long before you read this

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feelings about Regulus Black. I am trying so very hard not to write a (probably time travel) fix-it where he gets a better ending that the one he got. Ugh, so many feelings.
> 
> I made this comic because of some post or another commenting on how the HP movies got the Marauders' ages so wrong and how that was a tragedy. Because the tragedy of James and Lily's deaths was how young they were, fighting a war and never really getting to live an adult life. It's similar to how Harry's story is sad, because he's really just a seventeen-year-old boy in the end. So many of those characters were really, really young.
> 
> Which got me thinking about Regulus and... well... you'll see.
> 
> "To the Dark Lord,  
>  **I know I will be dead long before you read this** but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more."  
>  R.A.B."  
> \- J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

  

~

 

 Here's the part they forget after the martyr's been made... you have to be terrified to be brave.

**Author's Note:**

> He was _eighteen_. I'm going to go cry now. 
> 
> EDIT: And apparently start writing Face Death in the Hope, wtf. 
> 
> I'm in a drawing mood and HP mood now. I'm trying really hard not to write a fix-it fic about this boy (EDIT: failed horribly in this btw) and just start drawing him endlessly. Also trying to avoid interesting prompts and failing horribly because _I wanna draw_. 
> 
> [My tumblr](http://lullabyknell.tumblr.com) ~ [My askbox](http://lullabyknell.tumblr.com/ask) ~ [This comic on tumblr](http://lullabyknell.tumblr.com/post/138712815058/i-have-a-lot-of-feelings-about-regulus-black-i-am)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [face death in the hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986366) by [LullabyKnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabyKnell/pseuds/LullabyKnell)
  * [The Things I Didn't Say](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624770) by [Chance13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chance13/pseuds/Chance13)




End file.
